


Canary On The Battlefield

by BatmansUnderwear



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War I, Atlantis doesn’t exist because no magic, Bruce Wayne is not American, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd Lies About His Age, Most of the Batkids Are Mentioned But Not Shown, Multi, Now With Pictures!, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Robin is a Canary In The Coalmines, The batfamily doesn’t exist but it gets there, The league of shadows doesn’t exist, Tim Drake Shows Up, based on a book, cass shows up for like a minute, everyone is like 16-20, half these kids speak Latin, hes a strategist, historical accuracy? What’s that?, no tightlacing that’s just inconvenient, now featuring letters from everyone!, so Kaldur is now mixed race, the girls run a canteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansUnderwear/pseuds/BatmansUnderwear
Summary: ‘Dear Corporal Grayson,I heard about your promotion! How exciting it is! I am well aware of how horrid it must be on the front, so I will send a package of some warm socks and a hat along with my next letter. The girls and I have recently discovered the wonders of radio; one of the boys was telling us all about them, and how ships use them, apparently he’s a general! Imagine that! Now, whenever we get a load of injured soldiers, we are to radio ahead to Paris! I simply cannot believe it, I imagine one day everyone will have a radio! Now, I hope your boys are treating you well, because if they don’t, I will have words with them.’The year is 1915. War is breaking through Europe at an alarming pace. Determined to do their bit, a ragtag group of young adults head to Europe; via enlistment or volunteering. Chief among them is Luka Mitsuyaki, an Australian-Japanese violin prodigy, who had previously been attending school in England. As she and her friends start a canteen and face the horrors of war, romance blossoms and friendships thrive as the war becomes real for everyone.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne





	Canary On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m sorry that I didn’t include all the batkids, but I’m not familiar with them and only included the ones I’m really familiar with. Anyway, I don’t mean any offence by writing about the First World War. Anyway, the summary is an excerpt from a letter featured in the story, not sayin’ which chapter. Also, this whole book is based off another book called A Rose For The Anzac Boys, by Jackie French! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this chapter;  
> Blood, death, guns, bombs, war in general, frostbite, injuries

_ **1944, Somewhere In France** _

The grave is a white cross, with no name nor any defining features. There was a posie of hyacinths and white roses, with a wooden statue of a canary, with a note from his lover. A wreath of hydrangeas lies there too, all brightness against the grimness and horrors of war they had buried him with, with the  _ whizz-booms _ of the shells, and the  _ snap-snap-snap  _ of machine guns. And people remember. In the winter, when it snows, and when the memories of frostbitten fingers and warm socks from home arise in their minds, and in the summers, when the sun beats down upon them, reminding them of the brutal training they had received in Egypt, reminding them of the rotting bodies and the stink of the trenches. 

* * *

Perhaps that was why they returned, year after year. Memories of the ones they loved, memories of those long gone. As year after year passed, as person after person visited, one day, something awakened in that hole in the ground. And out came a soldier, still ready to fight, still ready to live. He had returned to France, the same France he knew. A war torn France, but one of a different war. One of war between a nation and a people, a war of death and tragedy. And as he struggled to find his place in this new world, the curtains closed on the concert of Europe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short, but this is the prologue and is meant to serve as an introduction to my writing style and the kind of setting; gritty and dark.
> 
> Also I can’t really write summaries for shit soooooo  
> You’re stuck with the bad one until I can figure out a better one.


End file.
